


Gateway Drug

by orphan_account



Series: Heronchild Fics [7]
Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Your kiss is a gateway drug, once you get one it's never enough."





	Gateway Drug

**Author's Note:**

> song: gateway drug by bebe rexha

Matthew drifted off in thought, chewing a pencil absently as he stared at the back of James’s curly head. His eyes trailed over the freckles dotting his neck, spine jutting out slightly. The freckles certainly must continue under the white fabric of his shirt, but Matthew couldn’t be sure. Matthew visualized running his hands over his broad shoulders, possibly without any fabric between his bare skin and James’s, but he’d take it. Around him, the other students started standing up and stretching. Matthew realized Professor Fell must’ve excused the class, and he tore his eyes off of James before he turned his head.

“Well that was even more boring than the last couple lessons,” James remarked in his lofty tone. Matthew could hardly concentrate on what he was saying, eyes glued to his lips instead. He murmured an agreement. “Matthew? What’s up with you?”

“What?” Matthew responded quickly. “Nothing. Can I talk to you in our room?”

“Sure,” James said reluctantly, obviously concerned about his friend. The truth was, ever since the two had kissed a couple days ago, James was all Matthew could think about. It was constant and slowly killing Matthew. He couldn’t do anything affectionate in public, they hadn’t even told Christopher or Thomas.

As soon as the two were in their room with the door safely closed, Matthew pushed his bag off his shoulder and let it fall to the floor carelessly. He grabbed James’s face, kissing him passionately, breathing him in like a drug. He backed James up against the door roughly. James kissed back, trying to keep up with Matthew. He placed one of his hands on Matthew’s waist, and with the other he loosely held Matthew’s wrist. They kissed for a few more moments before James disconnected their lips. He fought for breath, taking Matthew’s hands. Matthew chased his lips, but James shook his head.

“Where did this come from?” James said breathlessly. Matthew’s eyes filled with hurt and his went to go sit on his bed. Suddenly it felt like there was a lump of hot coal in his stomach. “I’m not saying it was bad, I loved it,” James went and sat next to Matthew on the bed. He put his hand on Matthew’s knee. Matthew swallowed, just staring at it. “What’s wrong?”

“Ever since we kissed, I just- I just can’t stop thinking about you,” Matthew looked James in the eyes, and James noticed the tears welling there. “It hurts so bad that I can’t do anything about it, I can’t tell anyone!” Matthew had to stop and take a breath. He continued in a softer voice. “But the worst part is that you seem to not even be bothered. It’s like the kiss didn’t mean anything to you!”

Matthew suddenly felt suffocated by James so close to him, and scooted away to the end of the bed, back resting against a post of the four-poster bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest and watched James with wounded eyes. A single tear escaped and ran its path down his cheek. James’s heart almost stopped, realizing how negligent he had been to Matthew. Ignoring things was just his way of coping, but it had been killing Matthew without him even realizing it.

James carefully sat closer to Matthew again, reaching a hand out and lifting Matthew’s chin. 

“I’m so sorry that I made you feel like the kiss didn’t mean anything to me. It meant everything to me,” James said softly. Matthew’s eyes lifted at that. The green had regained some of their gleam. “You think I haven’t had you on my mind 24/7 since we kissed? Everytime you talk to me all I see are these perfect lips…” James ran his thumb over Matthew’s bottom lip, a move that made Matthew’s pulse speed up. “You drive me crazy.”

With that, James leaned in, kissing Matthew softly, taking his time as if they didn’t have to be to a class in twenty minutes. Matthew tangled his fingers into James’s hair and James grinned. With a sudden adrenaline rush, he grabbed Matthew’s hips and pulled so that he slid farther down the bed, directly underneath James. Matthew gave a small gasp, surprised that his Jamie would do such a thing.

“That was graceful,” Matthew laughed. James shrugged, smiling.

“Shadowhunter,” James replied. He leaned down to kiss Matthew and Matthew put his arms around James’s neck, holding him closer. James ran his hands down Matthew’s sides, reaching his thighs. He bent them back closer to Matthew, creating a spot for him to kneel. Matthew’s nimble fingers worked to unbutton James’s shirt. James broke the kiss for a moment to shrug off his shirt. As quickly as their lips were separated, they were back together. The two boys were so hungry for each other, barely able to be apart for a moment. Matthew ran his hands over James’s wiry arms and back, causing James’s skin to tingle. James grabbed the hem of Matthew’s sweater, and Matthew rose up from the bed to allow the garment to come off.

James watched Matthew’s stomach muscles ripple with the action and threw the sweater to the other side of the room, quickly pressing Matthew back into the bed and attacking his torso with his hands and mouth. Matthew’s chest and stomach were bare and hard, and James scattered kisses all over. Matthew trembled under James’s touch. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair. James gazed up at Matthew. Matthew looked back at those brilliant eyes, which were shadowed by thick, dark eyelashes. James found the sight of Matthew looking so disheveled incredibly arousing. The amount of time Matthew put into carefully styling his hair, and all it took were a couple of kisses for it to be completely destroyed. 

James was already hot and bothered, and judging by the lump under Matthew’s pants, he was too. James wanted Matthew to beg for it however. He gave Matthew a sultry look as he grazed his teeth against Matthew’s stomach. Matthew gasped, fascinated by James’s smooth movements. The muscles bulged in James’s arms as he moved up to Matthew’s neck. Matthew scraped his nails against James’s back as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive spot behind his ear. Matthew arched his back, trying to press up against James. The tightness in his pants was getting uncomfortable and he gave a wanton moan. James growled, scraping his teeth over Matthew’s defined collarbone, kissing the hollow between the two. 

“Jamie,” Matthew groaned. James ignored him, rolling his hips down, only giving Matthew some light contact. “Jamie, I need it.”

“Need what?” Gold met green and heat rushed down in Matthew’s body. 

“I need you to touch me,” Matthew replied, wincing at the whininess of his voice. James kissed Matthew firmly, a kiss that left Matthew more bothered than before.

James kissed down Matthew’s body lovingly. He undid Matthew’s belt, pulled his shoes off and then his pants. He took his own shoes and pants off as well. He lowered himself to his stomach on the bed, resting on his elbows. Matthew propped himself on his elbows so he could better see James. 

James pressed lightly on the underside of Matthew’s arousal, clearly seeing the curve of it underneath his red briefs. He ran his thumb up to the tip, smiling as he saw Matthew’s mouth fall open. He repeated the motion but this time with his teeth, humming as Matthew responded beautifully, toes curling and hands tightening into fists. As Matthew was still trying to recover, James struck again. In one fluid motion he pulled Matthew’s underwear down and took his arousal into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and swallowed almost down to the base. Matthew resisted the urge to scream as pleasure shot through him. Instead he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a quiet, almost choked sounding moan. James replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking softly, almost teasing.

“Let it out babe,” He said, and began to suck lightly. Matthew groaned loudly.

“That’s so good, Jamie. So good,” Matthew whispered, watching as James continued to work on Matthew. James loved the praise, and rewarded Matthew with a bit of a firmer stroke. Matthew moaned, breaths coming in short pants. “That’s right- oh that’s so good… so good,” Matthew felt his orgasm approaching, and he fell back to the bed. His legs started to tremble, and he resisted the urge to thrust up into James. “I’m gonna come Jamie, oh my god I’m gonna come!” James drew back for a moment.

“Fuck my face, Matthew,” James said. It took a moment for James’s words to sink in, but once they had, Matthew moaned. He put his hand on Matthew’s head and pressed him more firmly onto his arousal before he rocked his hips up. It was instant pleasure. Matthew’s head tipped back so he didn’t notice how James snuck his hand into his own pants and began stroking. All it took were a couple thrusts before Matthew began to slow down and relax.

“Oh fuck, Jamie, that was amazing,” Matthew said, eyes closed. James finished with a groan, his eyes fixed on the cum leaking from the boy who was melted into the mattress like chocolate. He pulled his underwear back up before he rested his head on Matthew’s chest. Matthew wrapped an arm around James’s shoulders. Matthew cracked an eye open and looked at the exhausted boy in his arms. His eyes ran down and focused on the wet spot on his underwear.

“Did you just come?” Matthew asked. James slowly nodded, cheeks flushing.

“By the angel, you’re so beautiful,” Matthew said, kissing James on the forehead lovingly. James responded, very quietly, so quiet that he wasn’t sure Matthew heard. But he did.

“As are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> peep that malec reference from the show lol


End file.
